Untold Love
by GalasrinielSaerwen
Summary: revised This is a story about Aragorn's life when he finds he must live his life without Arwen. AragornOC ... Do not read this if you do not enjoy stories with Arwen dying. PG rating.
1. Beautiful Nightmare

Untold Love – Chapter 1  
  
A simple ranger from the North, who was to become Ruler of Gondor, paced impatiently around his chambers. "Why am I here? Never did I want to take this role! I am no King!" This man, who was muttering incoherently to his companion Gimli, was none other than Aragorn waiting for his coronation.  
  
"Gimli I am no King!"  
  
"No King indeed! Aragorn why are you feeling so much dread for such a joyous day? The heir of Isildur has reclaimed his throne. You have proved being the King of all."  
  
"Where are Legolas, Frodo and the others?"  
  
"I do not know friend."  
  
"My Lord, the people are waiting." A guard said while pushing his head into the door.  
  
Then Gimli placed his hand on Aragorn's forearm as if he was guiding him. "You shall be King."  
  
To Aragorn, Gimli's simple statement explained to him that he must do this, his people were counting on him to make things right. He had to live out his promise to Boromir,_ "I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."  
_  
Gimli released Aragorn's arm and entered the courtyard and walked to the left. Then Gandalf appeared carrying the crown of Gondor. It shined brightly in the morning light and showed within its crested wings the new promise of the future.  
  
Aragorn looked out into the courtyard and saw the golden tree on the bright white banners that fluttered in the breeze. Remembering Arwen's undying love and hope he walked out into the light.  
  
Throughout the coronation he was unknowingly scanning the courtyard for any sight of her. _"Don't fool yourself Aragorn, she left. She is safe. She is no longer dying."_ At this thought he felt tears welling in his eyes. _"I was killing her! Because she loved me she denounced her immortality never to see it again. It was killing her. I was killing her!"  
_  
The tall and fair-haired Elf, named Legolas stood in the crowd watching his friend being crowned, but he sensed something was amiss. He could tell that Aragorn was distressed his eyes wandering around. _"He fears that she is no longer among us."_ Smiling a small smile he stood watching.  
  
"Rise now, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Rise Lord of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn stood up and slowly turned around. He turned to face a crowd of many, cheers erupted throughout the city. He grinned and walked slowly down some stairs. On his decent he saw a happy Faramir and Eowyn, and the newly made King of Rohan, Eomer. At the far end of the path surrounded by guards and people he saw his friend and brother in arms. "Legolas..." he said words trailing off.  
  
Legolas lifted his arm and clapped him on his shoulder, Aragorn did the same. Legolas smiled then stepped out of Aragorn's way to reveal a hidden flag bearer. The flag bearer slowly peered from behind the banner. Aragorn's face glowed with joy has he beheld his beloved Arwen. He walked up to her not wanting his eyes to be playing tricks on him. Aragorn reached out and took away her banner and let it drop to the ground. He was in disbelief. It was a wonderful nightmare. In a rather disbelieving voice Aragorn asked, "Are you real?"  
  
Arwen looked at him and smiled, and then she leaned forward on her toes and gave him a small kiss. In her somewhat detached, ethereal, beautiful voice she answered, "Yes my love. I am real."  
  
Aragorn leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Arwen then wrapped her arms around his neck and her laughter was heard. Aragorn held her in a large embrace never wanting to let go of her again. Releasing her he extended his arm, Arwen graciously takes it. As they passed through the crowds the people were in awe of the two, the lovely Elf-maiden bursting with love, and the King who only had eyes for her, his beautiful Arwen.  
  
On mid-summer's day Aragorn and Arwen Undomiel married in a great celebration. There was singing, dancing, laughter, and marry making all around. The people loved Arwen. They embraced her fully as their new Queen. As she passed them in the streets flowers were handed to her. Gondor was happy, Aragorn was happy, everyone was happy. But none could see the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien... I do not own Lord of the Rings... if I did would I be writing this horrible excuse I call writing... that's what I thought...Please don't sue me! All that I own is Aranel Nimwen and this plot.

I have revised this story thanks to Aislynn Crowdaughter. So I hope that people enjoy the revised story better.


	2. Mirkwood

Untold Love – Chapter 2  
  
Far away in the Realm of Mirkwood a young Elf maiden was silently combing her worried mother's hair. "My daughter have you any news about my son Legolas, I have not seen him for so long! Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No Mother, I have no idea where Legolas is." when really the Princess was the one to convince her brother to go to Rivendell in the first place, "No idea at all... Ada may know."  
  
"Yes, yes he may..."said the Queen letting her mind wander off.  
  
_"She does not know! How can that be! Father was intending to send my eldest brother to the Council. But I was the one to convince Legolas to leave early with only a note explaining his absence. He always was the son that preferred poetry and being alone rather than fighting. Ada never liked him for that, he wanted sons that would fight, show everyone a good reflection upon himself. I convinced Legolas to go so that Ada would love him like he does all his other sons."  
_  
Aranel then left her mother so she could be alone with her thoughts. She walked over to the edge of the river and sat down. A light breeze teased at her long golden hair. Her deep violet eyes were concentrating on something far away, or rather someone. Aranel was trying to bring back a memory from almost 40 years ago. When she first met him. 


	3. Left Behind

Untold Love – Chapter 3  
  
Fourteen months later Aragorn and Arwen were expecting the birth of their first child. They were wrought with worry and excitement. Aragorn had never seen her as lovely as she was now. Her swollen abdomen made Aragorn burst with pride every time that he laid eyes on her. Aragorn was constantly talking to the baby...telling it stories of myth and lore, signing songs, and teaching it to wield a sword by verbal instruction.  
  
One day as Aragorn was sitting upon his throne Arwen came in, "May we take a walk?"  
  
"Yes, I have been meaning to stretch my legs. Why do you wish to go?"  
  
"I just want to see the gardens." Arwen lied. When really she was feeling restless, she knew something was not right. Taking Aragorn's hand she slowly lumbered out of the palace. Along the way they talked of nothings. Every once and a while Aragorn would stop and run his hand on her stomach.  
  
"This shall be a strong child." He said beaming.  
  
"Yes, strong indeed. For its kicks are strong." Arwen lied again. That was the cause of her constant worry; she no longer felt her child kick or move.  
  
Reaching the gardens they sat upon a stone bench. Just sitting there they smiled in contempt as the sun settled. Arwen breathed in a sharp intake of breath and clutched her stomach. Aragorn looked at her worriedly, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I have just been having small pains my love, not to worry." Arwen smiled weakly.  
  
"I think we should head back." Aragorn said helping his wife stand. Arwen's steps were slow with the inconsistent pain that was throbbing through her body. Crying out she fell to the ground. Aragorn looked down. He sat next to her tears running down his face, for he had never seen her in so much pain. Helping her up again they hastened to the palace doors.  
  
Aragorn paced nervously in the hallway next to their bed chamber. Every so often he could hear her scream in pain. He winched with the thought that he was the reason she was in this pain. He started walking back and forth the length of the hall, and yet her screams could still be heard. Aragorn's head turned when he heard the sound of light footsteps.  
  
"How is she fairing my friend?" Came the soft voice of Legolas.  
  
"I do not know. They will not let me know or see what is going on." Aragorn replied tearfully. "This has been going on for almost a day now."  
  
"I am sure that all is well." Legolas said masking the fear he felt. He had heard the stories of a long childbirth. He was just hoping that she would survive for Aragorn's sake.  
  
Hours passed and then the screaming stopped. No sound was heard for many minutes before the large door was pushed open. A very weary healer stepped out. Walking over to the pacing King he said, "My Lord." While bowing low to the floor.  
  
"How is my wife, can I go in and see her?" Aragorn asked frantically.  
  
The healer hung his head, "The Queen is not fairing well."  
  
"And the child?"  
  
"The child did not make it; she had passed long before the Lady went into labor. I am sorry my Lord."  
  
Aragorn's chin quivered with sadness. _"My daughter has died and my wife is ill. Oh, Valar...why now when I had achieved so much happiness?"_ he thought. Then aloud he asked the healer, "May I see my wife?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, she was asking for you."  
  
Legolas watched sadly as Aragorn retreated into the room. He had no where else to be so he sat down on the floor waiting for when his friend reappeared.  
  
Aragorn walked into the room. He saw Arwen's frail body laying atop the bed, but aside from Arwen the first thing he saw was the blood. It was everywhere. Aragorn cautiously approached her bed; gently sitting down upon the edge he took Arwen's hand. Arwen's eyes fluttered open. "How is our child, my love?"  
  
"She is as lovely as the moon and stars. She is well." Aragorn lied, hating himself for it. "She is perfect, ten fingers, and ten toes. All is in order."  
  
Arwen smiled then a cough racked her body. She noticed the fear that covered Aragorn's face. "Do not worry my love. I will be alright. I am not afraid to die. Though I wish to see my child before I go. May I?"  
  
"I am sorry, but the healers have taken her away to be cleaned then fed."  
  
"Oh." Arwen said her voice deflated. "What does she look like then...I wish to see a mental picture."  
  
Aragorn filled with sadness as he tried to describe to his dying wife their child he had never seen, "She is very big, very strong, and quite beautiful. She has dark hair and very large blue eyes. She will be as beautiful as you are now."  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"I wish for you to name her."  
  
"Name my beautiful daughter Celebrien, for my mother. For my mother was beautiful."  
  
"Then that shall be her name. Celebrien..." He whispered.  
  
Arwen smiled then whispered, "All is darkening around me Estel. Do not mourn for now I am happy. Take care of my little Celebrien. Tell her that I love her, and that I loved you above all else."  
  
"Do not leave me!" Aragorn cried leaning onto her chest. "I will not survive without you."  
  
"I love you my dear Estel." Arwen said.  
  
Aragorn then felt her chest stop rising. He looked up to her face and saw her beautiful eyes staring at something so beautiful that none could imagine. A small smile was on her lips. A secretive smile that said,_ "Follow me my love...but not yet."_  
  
Aragorn clutched onto Arwen's clothes tears racking throughout his body. He let out a wounded cry, Legolas walked into the room to take Aragorn away. Legolas lifted Aragorn to his feet, guiding him to the door casting a mournful gaze back at the Elven lady. But Aragorn was not going to leave easily. He fought Legolas' grip until finally Legolas let go. Aragorn did not go back to the edge of Arwen's bed, but instead went to the healer. "Let me see my daughter."  
  
"My Lord I do not think that would be wise."  
  
"Let me see my daughter." Aragorn repeated.  
  
The healer sighed and motioned for another healer to bring forth Aragorn's still born daughter. The healer handed her to Aragorn. "My darling little Celebrien. How short your life was." Aragorn lifted the small blanket to see a perfectly form child. She did in fact have ten fingers and ten toes. She was perfect save for the sickly shade of blue her skin had become. Aragorn ran a finger on her face and wrapped her once again in her blanket.  
  
Without a word Aragorn left the room. 


	4. Past Meetings

Untold Love – Chapter 4  
  
It was a cool spring morning when she heard her older brother walking out to the glen. "Where could he be going at this hour?" Aranel thought. She chased after the sound of Legolas' footprints.  
  
"Someone is following us Legolas." said the deep voice of another.  
  
"I know. It is my younger sister Aranel."  
  
"Legolas..." gasped Aranel upon catching up with him. Her eyes were wild and her hair was tangled with grass and twigs, and she was in such a hurry she hadn't even bothered to change out of her nightgown and robe. "Think you could go without... Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know you were with someone." She said while clutching her nightgown about her when she saw his companion.  
  
Legolas could barely suppress his grin when he said, "Aranel this is Aragorn, and he is a good friend of mine."  
  
"Very pleased to meet you Aranel, I have heard many stories about you." Aragorn said while extending his hand.  
  
Aranel quickly grasped his hand then returned it back to her robe. "I am so sorry that I look like this! If I had know Legolas was having company I wouldn't have don't this! Really I am sorry." She stole one more look at the mysterious figure before turning around and running back for the palace.  
  
"When you said 'younger sister' I was expecting a small Elfling. She can't be much younger than you!"  
  
"Aranel is only a century or so younger than me."  
  
"I guess that is not a very large age difference when you are talking about how long Elves live." replied Aragorn absent-mindedly as he was trying to see her retreating figure.  
  
"I can't believe that I ran out there looking like that! What was I thinking?" Aranel sat down at her mirror and looked into it and saw a reflection of a crazed woman. "He must be appalled at what he saw." She picked up her silver comb and started to brush her hair. She looked into the mirror and saw that her soft golden hair was flowing about her shoulders and her violet eyes were bright and insightful. Even with these traits she was not considered beautiful. She just had this way of making people feel good. Her father said she had a gift for making people feel beautiful, and this is what made her so. I wish I could give my gift to myself, her face still burning hot with embarrassment.  
  
Aranel walked to her cabinet to find something to wear. She brought out a dress made of midnight blue with a deep blood red cloth intertwined in the sleeves and hem. She pulled the delicate cloth over her thin body; the dress fell at her feet and puddled gracefully. The sleeves fell longer than her waist and were tied with red cords that matched the color in the dress. She placed her silver crown upon her head, looking into the mirror to make sure it was straight upon her forehead.  
  
Before heading out of her chamber door Aranel placed an ancient, silver necklace in the shape of a leaves twisted with Niphredil blooms onto her neck. Touching the chain tenderly she walked out of the door.  
  
Aragorn was wandering around the palace in Mirkwood alone when he heard the gentle footsteps of another come up behind him. He turned around to see who it was and he recognized the young face of the Princess, "My Lady." he said while bowing low to her.  
  
"My Lord, please don't bow... I do not like all the formality."  
  
"Ah, but see I must. You are royalty and I am not." Aragorn said while falling back so that he could walk with her.  
  
"You speak a lie My Lord, especially if you are the Aragorn I know of. It is I who should be bowing."  
  
Aragorn laughed, "I can not keep anything from you then. Legolas must have told you much."  
  
"Oh No! I have never heard him utter your name to me until today. It is just I am older than you think. My father knows Elrond of Rivendell raised you. Ada saw you running around Imladris as a child, and he is the one who told me who you are." Aranel said blushing.  
  
"Well then, yes, milady, you know who I am, or who I am supposed to be."  
  
"You only have to be what you choose to be."  
  
"Who has told you such a proposition."  
  
"I have thought of it on my own. We shouldn't be confined to our birth rite. I am destined to leave this Earth before I even marry, for the Elves are leaving." Aranel said sadly.  
  
"Then you have much wisdom" Aragorn replied looking into her eyes, noticing how much truth they held.  
  
They continued on in silence. Aranel could not help but noticed Aragorn's appearance. He was taller than most men she has met over the years. He had a strong build that was straight and proud, his dark hair had jets of gray and silver that curled and fell across his forehead near the top of his eyes. Aranel thought that there was something disturbing about his eyes. They were dark and yet they held so much pain and wisdom. She was having trouble telling his true feelings, and her own. Soon Aranel found herself falling in love with the silent figure that walked at her side. 


	5. Love Undone

Untold Love – Chapter 5  
  
Within the week Aragorn buried Arwen, his one true love, and his small daughter. He placed them in the glen where Arwen lovingly tended to her flowers. Aragorn placed two small flowers upon their graves. One for Arwen and one for Celebrien. One by one the peoples left leaving Elrond Half-Eleven and Elessar alone in the glen. "Aragorn, now that my last child has passed on before me, now I to will leave," upon seeing Aragorn's shocked face he continued,"Aragorn, I have nothing left. Nothing worth staying for. The time of the Elves is over. I shall be leaving with the other Ring-bearers soon."  
  
"Elrond, you raised me like I was your own child...this will be the second time I have lost a father."  
  
"I am staying long enough to make sure you get your life back together. I will leave when you marry another."  
  
"I will never love again." Aragorn said as he headed back to the city to be alone forever.

* * *

_"Dearest Aranel,  
I have been on a journey that I was sent on by the Council. I will be  
returning in one week's time to take you with me. For I have heard  
that Father is taking all of the family and Mirkwood into the Havens.  
I do not wish to be alone. I shall be taking you to Minis Tirith in  
Gondor.  
  
Your loving Brother, Legolas"  
_

* * *

Aranel could not surpass her joy that she was going to live in the White City with her brother. She hurried to her bedroom and started packing all of the possessions she did not want to leave behind. She reached into her cabinet and ran her hand over all her many dresses that she had, it was if she had captured the colors of the seasons in her cabinet. Aranel saw in the far corner of her cabinet the midnight blue dress that she wore when she met Aragorn for the first time, she decided to bring it along with many others. She spent the better part of the week packing everything she was leaving behind. Aranel was so busy that she did not notice when Legolas walked into her room and had been standing there for the good part of an hour. "Well...Is that how a sister greets her brother?"  
  
"Legolas when did you get here?" Aranel said while running to her brother and grasping him in a tight embrace.  
  
"I got here about an hour ago."  
  
"I apologize; I must be more preoccupied than I thought."  
  
"Understandable. What are you bringing today?"  
  
"Everything that is in that corner."  
  
Legolas looked in the corner and noticed a single trunk that was still opened. He walked over to it and noticed that she only packed a few gowns, not counting riding gowns and robes. "Aranel are these the only clothes that you are taking?"  
  
"Yes. Should I take another trunk?"  
  
"Unless you plan on going for days in the same gown."  
  
"Well there is a trunk on the balcony that has all of my autumn gowns, take that. And take that small blue trunk; it is filled with books, paper, and ink."  
  
Legolas walked over to the balcony and took the two trunks over to the other pile. "Now is this everything? We can always come back for the rest"  
  
"Other than my flute, cloak, bows, and arrows. Yes, that is it. I am carrying everything else."  
  
"I will be packing the horses and cart. Come down when you are ready."  
  
Aranel took a few more moment packing everything else and organizing it. Then she slung her bows and arrows over her shoulders, picked up her cloak and flute and walked out of her room. She took one last look of her room. Aranel slowly walked down the stairs taking one last look at Mirkwood before she left for good. "Aranel are you sure that you don't want to go to the Havens with your people and your family?" asked Aranel's tearful mother.  
  
"Mother, I will never leave Middle Earth. I am going to continue on forever. I don't want to go anywhere!"  
  
"Daughter you are talking foolishness!" said the King.  
  
"Ada, I love every one of you. But I am meant to continue on forever, I just know it. So please just let me!"  
  
"Father, I will take good care of her. She will have to fear nothing. Aranel will be safe. She will be staying with King Elessar."  
  
"Are you leaving her with some stranger? Where will you be?"  
  
"Father I have know Aragorn for many years, Aranel knows him from a long time ago. I will be living with her also. You have nothing to worry about." Legolas said, "Aranel we must be going if we want to reach our first destination. Come on."  
  
Aranel bade her parents a tearful good-bye and climbed upon her horse and rode into the fading sun with her brother by her side. 


	6. Chance

Untold Love – Chapter 6  
  
Legolas and Aranel continued for many days before they stopped. Along the way Legolas told his sister about what happened after the Council of Elrond. He told Aranel of what had happened the day Arwen and his daughter had died. "The poor man. He must be heart-broken."  
  
"He is. That is partly the reason I brought you here. I cannot always be with him for companionship, and I know that he enjoyed your company the last time he was in Mirkwood." Glancing at her surprised face he continued, "Don't look at me that way; he needs someone to be there for him."  
  
"Is he really that bad Legolas, or are you exaggerating."  
  
"He is that bad. He doesn't eat. He sits in a dark corner all day unless he has to make an important political decision. The only people who know his normal lonely life are Gandalf, Elrond, Pippin, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, and I. For we are the only people who have seen him in these past four months."  
  
Aranel thought of the man that she saw forty years ago and tried to place him where Legolas says he now is. This thought brought her into so much despair that she didn't even notice the city when the approached it. "Aranel, is there something wrong, because you haven't even looked up at the city yet. We are almost at the gates."  
  
"Really..." Aranel absentmindedly answered  
  
As the two entered the city people greeted Legolas and then were stopped short in their greetings when they saw the other Elf. People started whispering about her, some said that she was to marry the King, others that she was Legolas' bride, some even speculated that she was Legolas' sister. But only very few thought that at all. Most of all the people noticed her beauty. The toned down browns and yellows of her gown set of her violet eyes, they also noticed her golden hair, which was effortlessly cascading down her back.  
  
"Legolas. They are staring at me. Why are they doing this, I feel like I am on display."  
  
"Aranel, besides me, Elrond, Galadriel, and Arwen these people have never seen an Elf before. They are probably wondering what you are doing here."  
  
When Aranel reached the gates of the Throne Room she became very afraid of what she would find inside. "Legolas, does Lord Aragorn know that I am coming?"  
  
"Yes he does. Why are you worried about meeting him?"  
  
Aranel silently nodded as she dismounted her horse and abandoned everything she brought at the door. Legolas had left her alone at the door so she could face him alone. Aranel walked up to the door and pushed it open, and the first thing she saw was the raised throne with Aragorn on top of it.  
  
Aragorn had not noticed her so he continued sitting sideways on his throne with his feet dangling over the edge smoking his pipe. Aranel walked up to the throne and said, "My Lord." while bowing low to the floor.  
  
Aragorn was so startled by the delicate voice he dropped his pipe down the edges of the towering throne. "Ah... Aranel I thought that we said no bowing!"  
  
"You remember that my Lord. But I must because you are now the king, and well my royalty has diminished."  
  
Aragorn started climbing down the stairs. As he got to the bottom he stopped dead in his tracks. Aragorn looked deep into Aranel's eyes. Aranel was afraid to break eye contact with the King. They remained motionless staring at each other, as if they were trying to get into each others souls. This is how Legolas found them and within that moment something happened, and to this day no one has ever known.  
  
Aranel followed Aragorn and her brother to her chambers. It was down a long marble hallway, their footsteps echoed within the cold passage. She felt an eerie sense of dread following the two men, and for some reason she had the impulse to turn around and run. "Here it is." said Aragorn upon reaching a set of heavy wooden doors at the end of the hall. He pushed open the doors to reveal a large room furnished with all the luxuries available, but the most beautiful asset of the room was its wide window that covered the majority of the long wall.  
  
"Oh!" Aranel gasped as she walked towards it. "It is beautiful."  
  
"That is why I chose this room for you. So you could look upon the whole city."  
  
Aranel looked out upon the city. The marble of the city gleamed with a pure splendor. A light breeze was causing the large gold and white banners to flutter playfully. Aranel could barely draw her eyes away from the city, but when she did she noticed the look of joy upon Legolas' face. "You know me all to well." Aranel cried while throwing her arms around Legolas.  
  
"You are not an easy lady to please. It was hard." Legolas said with a grin.  
  
"There are many rooms within the palace a there are many windows, but none have such a beautiful view." said Aragorn. Inwardly he was thinking, "Now none of the rooms will have a beautiful inside without her in them." And now he was glad he allowed Legolas to bring Aranel back with him.  
  
Aragorn left the room in silence so he could let the brother and sister be alone. When Aranel no longer heard his receding steps she started to cry. "This was meant to be her room! I could see the sadness in his eyes!"  
  
Legolas took his sister in his arms and let her cry. "I saw the flag Legolas! The black one. Near the courtyard! The Evenstar was on it! I saw her flag. It was never meant to be there and she was the one meant to see the beautiful city. Not me."  
  
Legolas did not deny his sisters assumptions for it was correct. Legolas did not choose her room, he had another one in mind, but it was Aragorn that led them to this room. It was Aragorn that said Aranel should have it. Moments later Legolas left his sister lying upon the deep green chaise crying. 


	7. Fortunes Fool

Untold Love – Chapter 7  
  
Aragorn sat in his throne for hours thinking of the mysterious Elven Princess that had come to reside in his household. No matter what he tried to do so he could get his mind off her, he would see Aranel again. Everything about her began to haunt Aragorn, her eyes, her voice, even the way she walked. She was getting into every empty crevice his mind had; she began to invade his soul. He began to realize more and more that nothing he could ever do could erase her from his mind, and she had only been within the city for less than a day.

* * *

Aranel walked around her room trying to find a way to make it hers, not Arwen's. She went into the bedchamber and took of the sheets and let them flutter out the window she had opened. As she watched them float down to the streets she thought, _"That was foolish! Now what will I do when someone asks what the sheets were doing down at the bottom of the city. What will I do for sheets! Aranel you must grow up! He was in love with her not you! I was so childish."_ Looking out of the window further she thought,_ "I have to find those sheets!"_ Aranel ran out of her room and down the lonely corridor so she could slip out of the palace unnoticed.  
  
He heard Aranel's hurried footsteps before he even saw her face. Then she ran into the Great Hall and then left through the side door. "Now why would she use that door?" Aragorn said out loud.  
  
He decided to follow the Elf. Aragorn followed her down the steep stairs, through winding streets, and dark alleys, until she suddenly stopped and looked toward where her room is. Aranel then began muttering to herself as she searched for something. Then with a joyful cry she ran towards a ladder and climbed it. When she got to the top she grabbed something off the roof and made her way back down. Aranel turned around and ran right into Aragorn, "Oh excuse me." She said without looking at whom she ran into. She started walking away, and then noticed his sword.  
  
Aranel looked up at the king, who was looking at her with a peculiar look. "Begging your pardon, my Lord." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is that you are carrying?" Aragorn asked quizzically.  
  
"A sheet, from the bed."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Aragorn, I was upset. I knew the room was meant to be Arwen's and well, for some reason I couldn't stand the thought of you..."  
  
"Cant stand the thought that I..." replied Aragorn expectantly.  
  
"I couldn't stand the thought that you are in love with someone else!" Aranel said, and as soon as she said it she started the long walk back to her chambers.  
  
Aragorn watched the graceful Elf walk away. His thoughts were in turmoil. _"She is in love with me!"_ Aragorn thought. _"I did not know that she felt that way about me. I must make things right."_ And with that the very startled King hurried back to the palace.  
  
People in the streets had wondered and whispered about the Elven woman, who came to reside with the King, they thought that it was odd. Then as they watched her run back to the palace with tears in her eyes more and more speculations aroused. Especially when they saw Aragorn running after Aranel in his street clothes.  
  
Aranel reached her room with tears streaming freely down her face. As soon as she walked into the room she sat down on the cold marble stairs and wept. Aranel couldn't control them, _"What is wrong with me? I never cry over something so simple as this. Oh! But it is not simple! I am in love with a mortal King! I am fortune's fool!" _Then as she stopped for breath she heard hurried footsteps coming towards her room, she quickly tried to dry her eyes as she began to stand up.  
  
Aragorn ran up to the door out of breath and looked in to see the distraught Aranel trying to cover her eyes that were swollen and red. When he saw this he did the first thing that came to his mind, he walked over to her and took Aranel in his arms and kissed her. Aranel was shocked at what had just taken place, but she did not draw away. And neither did Aragorn. When they finally let go it was told within their hearts the truth that neither of them had to say. Aragorn brought his hand to her face and brushed a tear from her eyes and whispered, "Weep no more my Lady." With that he walked back towards the Great Hall. But neither Aragorn nor Aranel knew that in the shadows of the dark corridor someone had seen what happened between the two. Then the figure walked away and did not return for weeks.


	8. Night Time Rendezvous

Untold Love – Chapter 8  
  
That night Aranel walked silently to Aragorn's bedroom. When she reached the door she pushed it ajar trying not to make a sound. A small beam of light cast a shadow onto the bed where Aragorn was sleeping peacefully. Aranel crept over to the bed and kneeled on the floor resting her arms and face on the mattress. There she fell asleep. In the early morning awoke finding herself in his bed and Aragorn gone. She sat straight up and was about to stand up when she heard, "Sleep well Princess?" asked Aragorn as he walked over to her. "Why did you come in here last night?"  
  
"I was frightened and alone, I went to my brother's room but he has gone missing, and you were the only person left that I knew I could trust. I do not like being alone."  
  
Aragorn walked over to the disheveled Elf and took her in his arms and said, "Now you shall never be alone."  
  
Both held on to each other. Aranel placed her head in the hollow of his neck and breathed a sigh of relief. Aragorn leaned his neck onto her head and he could feel her satiny hair against his face. He kissed the top of her head and left the room.  
  
Aragorn went to the Great Hall to think about what he was doing. _"Legolas would never forgive me if I fell in love with his sister, he cares too much for her. What a fool I have been! I must tell Aranel that nothing must become of this...but I can not hurt her."_ He sat in his chair thinking of the surprise he had in the morning when he found the sleeping Elf on his floor.  
  
_He was awakened by the sudden shallow gasp. Aragorn opened his eyes reaching for his dagger, when the fog fell away from his eyes he saw Aranel leaning against his bed her body shaking with tears running down her face. He slid out of his bed and crawled on the floor towards where the sleeping Princess was. He took her in his arms and sang to her, "I feel myself surrender each time I see your face. I am staggered by your beauty, your unassuming grace. And I feel my heart is turning..." He sang to Aranel until her nightmare was calmed. "I can't just leave her here on the floor." Aragorn said to himself. So he placed her in his bed and tucked the blanket in around her. "She is so beautiful and sad at the same time. It is as if she can't make up her mind." He thought looking at her smooth face. As if in a trance he brushed his finger upon her cheek. When she started to stir Aragorn walked over to the opposite side of the bed and made room for him. Aranel turned over in her sleep and Aragorn fell into deep sleep looking into her face._  
  
"Aragorn?" said Aranel pulling him from his trance. "What happened last night? I do not understand."  
  
"From what you told me you where scared and went to find your brother, but since Legolas is gone you came to me."  
  
"I know that. I was wondering how I ended up in your bed."  
  
"I put you there."  
  
Aranel was very taken aback, "You _put_ me there!"  
  
"I did nothing, you were having a nightmare. You were shaking all over and sobbing. All I did was sooth your crying and then I couldn't just leave you on the floor. So I placed you in the bed with me." Aragorn stated.  
  
Aranel quietly nodded her head in comprehension. Then a small smile played at her lips, she quickly turned on her heels and fluttered down the hallway. 


	9. Treading on Snakes

Untold Love – Chapter 9  
  
Over the next week Aragorn was never seen without Aranel. They became dependant on the others presence. It was if they had become one. People saw the change in their melancholy king, he was happy all the time. Whenever people saw him alone in the streets he was singing to himself. No one understood the change, nor did they know the cause of the change. Not until the people saw Aranel happily signing and dancing around the city. She was a constant source of cheer. When they saw them apart, and then together, they understood. The king was in love with the Elf lady of the North.  
  
Three weeks later Eomer summoned Aragorn to Edoras. He bade a tearful goodbye to Aranel. "I will be at the gates when you return." Aranel promised. "Must you go?"  
  
"I am sorry, but I must. I will be back in a weeks time, do not worry. It won't be that horribly long." replied Aragorn, even though they knew it would be the longest week in their lives.  
  
Aragorn left the cities gates with a heavy heart. He took one last look at the lady he loved and saw that already she looked forlorn. "I will not be long, for I can not bear being even this far away from you." He then began his long journey towards Edoras.  
  
Two days later he found himself entering the Golden Hall. "Hello my friend!" said Eomer.  
  
Standing up he walked over to Aragorn and embraced him. He noticed that Aragorn no longer walked with a heavy gait and he was smiling. "You seem much changed since the last time I saw you. What is the something that has brought about your long forgotten smile?"  
  
"Eomer it is not a something it is a someone." replied Aragorn. "I wish that I did not have to leave her, because right now I feel so alone without her."  
  
Guiding Aragorn to a table Eomer asked, "Well who is she?"  
  
"You have known her from afar. For she is Legolas' younger sister, Aranel."  
  
"You tread on snakes." answered a voice from the dark. Walking into the light Faramir revealed himself to Aragorn, and with him was his wife, Eowyn.  
  
"Faramir! Eowyn! What brings you two here?"  
  
"We were worried about you my Lord. You did not seem well when the last we saw you. When Eomer told us that you would be coming, we had to make sure that you had returned to happiness." replied Eowyn.  
  
"I am fine now. I have never felt so happy in my life. Not even when I met Arwen...I loved Arwen with my whole heart do not get me wrong...but for some reason Aranel makes me feel...I don't know, younger. She seems so much like a small child when really she is almost the same age as her brother. I just couldn't stop myself from falling in love with her."  
  
"Friend that is the other reason we are all here. We know of your relationship with the Elf lady. And we are concerned." answered Faramir.  
  
"What is there to be concerned about?"  
  
"Legolas is what you should worry about. He will not step aside and let you take his last family member from him. He loves her too much." 


	10. Revealing Truth

Untold Love – Chapter 10  
  
Aranel rushed down the stairs of the palace. "I can not be late! He said that he was coming home today!"  
  
From the second level she could see his horse returning with him on it. She ran down the stairs faster so she could reach the cities gates on time. But she did not run fast enough. When Aragorn reached the open gates he did not see her. Disheartened he dismounted his horse and began to walk towards the stables. "Here I am! Here I am don't go!" Aranel cried before she could even see him.  
  
Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks and noticed the crowd being forcefully parted. Aranel pushed herself through the crowd and stumbled into his arms, giggling as she fell. Aragorn grasped her tightly around her thin frame and tried to take in all of her at once. Her eyes were dancing with happiness and her golden hair was tousled around her face. "Do you know how much I have missed you?"  
  
"If you have missed me as much as I have missed you, then you must have been terribly lonely."  
  
Aragorn smiled and took her hands in his. "Then I have missed you beyond all reason. To be that far from you was like I was dead."  
  
Keeping her hands intertwined with his she replied, "Then you must have come back to haunt me, unless we are both now of the spirit world."  
  
Laughing Aragorn released her hands and began walking towards the palace. Reaching the doors of the Great Hall Aragorn sat upon his throne. Aranel took a place at his feet and placed her head and arms upon his knee. "Have you seen my brother lately? I have not seen him for almost a month. He went missing the day I came. I am worried about him."  
  
"I also find that strange. No I have not seen him, nor heard anything about him. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I am just a worried sister that wishes to find her brother. The only family I have left..." she said letting her words drift off.  
  
"It is almost time to eat. Are you ready? Or do you need to get ready? " "I will be right back then, for I just need to make myself somewhat presentable."  
  
Aragorn smiled to himself as he watched her figure turn towards her hall. She shot him a smile and hurried down the corridor.  
  
Aranel went back to her room to find Legolas soundly sleeping in a chair next to the door of her bedroom. "Legolas! What are you doing here?"  
  
Legolas awoke instantly and stood up. "What do you think you are doing with the King?"  
  
"Legolas! What are you talking about?"  
  
"The first night you were in the city. I saw you and Aragorn...together...I know you disappeared into his room in the middle of the night."  
  
"We have done nothing wrong!" Aranel said defensively.  
  
"I am afraid that you fall in love with him and will stay here with him waiting to die!"  
  
"Don't talk such nonsense. I have not given away anything, for he has not accepted my love."  
  
"Aranel you speak a lie...he has been in love with you just as you have been in love with him." Legolas said solemnly.  
  
And she knew that it was true.  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you falling in love with someone that you can never have? Does your family mean nothing to you?" Legolas accusingly asked.  
  
With tears streaming down her face Aranel struggled to regain her composure before answering. "Legolas, I love him. It is as simple as that. I could not help it, it was one of those things that just happens. I have been so happy, don't take away my happiness! Please." she ended with a whisper.  
  
Angrily Legolas stormed out of her room and practically ran down the hall. He was so distraught with what his sister said he did not notice Aragorn as he passed him. Aragorn upon noticing that his good friend was almost to tears did not follow him, but did go faster down the hall to Aranel's room. Reaching her room Aragorn found her staring out the window with tears silently flowing down her face. Sensing his arrival Aranel said, "Aragorn, I should have told you this the first time I met you."  
  
Feeling a sense of dread Aragorn walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist while leaning on her back. "What is it." He whispered not really wanting understand what it was.  
  
"Aragorn I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since the first time we walked together. I fell in love with you, and he knows. And he is afraid. Afraid for me. Legolas does not want to be left behind." Wrapping her arms around his she turned to face him, "Aragorn do you love me?"  
  
Holding her even tighter Aragorn took in a deep breath and replied, "I thought that I could never love again when Arwen was gone. It was as if there was a gaping hole in my heart where she once was. You became the piece that was missing. You became my everything. When I was away from you, I really did feel like I had died. I was so lonely without you."  
  
"Aragorn, you did not answer my question. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes Aranel. I do love you. I love you with every part of my being."  
  
Aranel looked into his eyes and kissed him on his cheek, "I'm glad." Then she turned and faced the city once more. They stood still and looked onto the city until the sun fell behind the mountains. 


	11. Forsaken

Untold Love – Chapter 11  
  
Aranel was sitting on the high ledge of the courtyard looking out across the lands. One of her legs was hanging over the edge her long skirts swaying in the breeze around it. A sudden chill went up her spine. Aranel drew her leg up next to her body pulling it underneath her pale pink dress. Wrapping her arms around her legs she looked up. Her intricately done up hair was loose in the wind. Absently she traced a finger in a circle on her knee. She shivered with the cold.  
  
"Here." Came a soft voice.  
  
Aranel looked up into the sorrowful face of her brother. He had an arm outstretched holding a heavy cloak. She silently took it and wrapped it about her shoulders returning her gaze to the mountains. Legolas sat down next her draping both of his legs over the edge, swinging them gently. Then he placed his arms around Aranel's slender shoulders in a gentle embrace.  
  
There they sat. No words were exchanged, only a silent understanding of change and the inevitable future. All was well again in the heart of the woman. But her brother was still in turmoil over what he knew he could not change. Sighing he leaned his head against hers. And there they sat.

* * *

Months past by and Aranel found herself being drawn away from Middle Earth. Constantly she would find herself dreaming about distant shores, the Sea was calling her home. Aranel walked around in a mournful daze. Her laughter was no longer heard, nor was her smile seen. Aragorn worried, and Legolas remained silent for he knew the turmoil she felt.  
  
One mid-summer day Legolas left as he often did. Only this time it was not for idle wandering but for his sister. For Aranel had fallen into a fitful slumber from which she could not wake. Not even Aragorn's healing powers could help. He sat at her wake from dawn until night, taking no rest for himself.  
  
Aragorn's sleepless vigil continued for three days until he was sick from exhaustion. He unwillingly fell into sleep. And there he slept head resting on his upturned palm. He was only awakened by the tiny movement of Aranel's waxen hand. He grasped it by the gesture was not returned. He put his head down on the edge of the bed and cried.  
  
Then in a faint whisper he heard, "Estel...Estel...do not cry." Aranel ran her delicate fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. "Do not despair."  
  
Aragorn took her hand in his and kissed her fingers though he was still crying, but no longer in fear and sadness, but in joy. Aranel smiled faintly looking into her lover's eyes, and then her hand went limp in his. "No!" he whispered fiercely. Bringing her body close to him he cradled her limp body. "Do not be dead. Please! Not now."  
  
By chance Legolas returned with Elrond and upon seeing the scene his face was void of all emotion. Elrond moved further into the room and said, "Aragorn, place Aranel back onto the bed and leave. She is not dead...merely sleeping."  
  
"I will not leave. I will not leave her."  
  
Elrond looked at his foster-son and sighed. "If you must stay, stay in the shadows, where I will not be bothered."  
  
Aragorn sat down in a chair his face wrought with worry, and Legolas stood silently at his sister's side with no apparent emotions on his face. Aragorn fell again into sleep, this time he was not awakened. He slept for a day straight and when he woke up the room was filled with light and Aranel was lying serenely upon her bed. She was looking longingly out of her window towards the West. Aragorn walked silently to her side and watched her. "...Aranel Nimwen, long under tree in joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of gulls on the shore, Thy heart shall rest in the Forest no more." Aranel recited softly to herself.  
  
Aragorn walked towards the door and to the Great Hall to contemplate about what he just heard. He did not have long to think for soon Elrond walked into the Hall in search of Aragorn. "The Sea calls to her Aragorn."  
  
"No. That is not the reason." Aragorn replied denial apparent in his voice.  
  
"Her heart is also breaking." Continued the wise Elf. "Let her go. It is the only way to save her. I will send her with Legolas, for the Sea calls for him also."  
  
"Why would her heart be broken?"  
  
"She and Legolas have come to the realization that someday you and all they love will die, and that they can not follow. That is what killed my beloved Arwen."  
  
"I will not let her go."  
  
"Then she shall suffer." said Legolas as he came forth from the shadows. The hurt was apparent on his face.  
  
Aragorn looked long and hard into his friend's face and realized that no matter how hard he tried she would always be afflicted with this misery. He got up from his throne and said, "Do not follow."  
  
He walked to the Houses of Healing to where Aranel lay. Seeing him she smiled, "You come back to see me my love."  
  
Aragorn noted how her usually melodious voice was hollow. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes I came back."  
  
A wide smile spread across her face, but it did not reach her eyes. "They say that I am going to get better. That I will regain my strength."  
  
Aragorn felt a large lump rise in his throat, choking back the tears he took her hands in his and said, "We are building a boat. One that will take you to the Havens."  
  
Aranel cocked her head to the left in confusion, "But I do not wish to go. Not now at least."  
  
Aragorn's head drooped, "You have been ignoring the voices of the Sea. They want you home. Your brother shall also go."  
  
"I am not going away from you. Do not make me leave." Aranel's voice pleaded. "Do you not love me?"  
  
He stood up abruptly and backed away from the bed, "I do not know."  
  
Aranel's face fell, "You are afraid and there is nothing to be afraid of. I will not leave you. I can not, for I love you too much."  
  
"That is what is killing you. Your love for me."  
  
"My love will only kill me as long as I am an immortal being."  
  
"And that you shall remain. I would rather see you leave, than see you die of sickness and old age."  
  
"Take it from me. Love me so that I will not fear mortality."  
  
"You can not give away what you are blessed with. I will not let you, I loved another before and she gave her grace to me. Because of that she is now dead."  
  
By this time Aragorn had yet again returned to her side tears were running down his face. Aranel looked up at him, "It is already to late. You now hold my heart and along with it my immortality."  
  
"No, I will not receive it. You must take it back."  
  
Aragorn stood up and walked to the open window. A soft breeze softly touched his weathered face, his graying hair swaying gently along. Aranel quietly moved out of the bed her bare feet not making a sound against the cool marble tile. Her soft touch of her arms wrapping around his waist startled him. "You have held it for a long while Estel. I gave it to you such a long time ago, to me it seems to have been an eternity ago. You did not deny my love then, and I know that you will not deny it now."  
  
"When did I receive your love and immortality. I have no memory of it."  
  
"I gave it to you when I first came, all those months ago. You accepted my love and with it I gave you my grace so that I would not feel the sorrow of knowing when you leave I would be unable to follow." 


	12. Silent Tears

Untold Love – Chapter 12  
  
Months past and Aranel began to regain her strength. She began to walk about the halls singing, dancing, and laughing. Her once dead eyes began to come alive; they were constantly sparkling with an inner happiness that no one could destroy. All saw her change and everyone was happy. No one knew the reason for her change, save for two people, Aranel and Aragorn. They knew what saved her. Her life was now intertwined with Aragorn's own life. But secretly he was true to his word.  
  
Three years to the day of their fated meeting in the city Aranel was being sent to the Harbor. All of the preparations were final and complete. She was to leave on the final ship along with Legolas, and the three Elven ring bearers. Aranel was not told of these plans until the day of their departure.  
  
Aragorn walked down the stone corridor. His steps resounding against the walls. His body involuntarily twitched with fear. He reached a great wooden door, and gently rapt his hand against its surface. Gently pushing it in he found Aranel at her desk writing. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
He returned the smile then said, "The ship is ready."  
  
Aranel's face fell and tears began to fill her face, "Surely you are not planning on having me go?"  
  
He sighed and nodded, "Yes Aranel, I do plan on having you go."  
  
"Why?" she whispered. She tucked her legs up under her on the wooden chair and buried her face into her hands which she rested upon her knees. "I am alive! I am no longer ill." She continued her voice muffled because of her hands.  
  
"You are not the only one leaving. Your brother is also going."  
  
Aranel lifted her head and said, "So that is how it is... you are getting rid of everything that is important to you."  
  
Aragorn's face turned stony in anger, "You are going to be leaving with the rest of the Elven lords and ladies. Lady Galadriel, Lords Celeborn and Elrond, Gandalf are all going! Do not think that this is not hard for me Aranel! I will be alone save for distant correspondence with the remaining Fellowship members. You all are all that I had left. But I love you all enough to let you go."  
  
Aranel stood up and walked over to him, her back was straight and her eyes glowing with anger and loathing. In a steely voice she said, "Do not lecture me Aragorn son of Arathorn. I do not need your help or pity. Did it occur to you that some may not want to leave?"  
  
A silence followed in which the two faced each other never breaking eye contact. "Leave me Aragorn son of Arathorn, leave me so that I can grieve for your heartless soul."  
  
Aragorn's face fell at her harsh words, "If that is what you wish Aranel Nimwen Lady of Mirkwood."  
  
Aragorn turned and left her room head high so that none would see the grief that consumed his now wounded pride. He retired to his chambers where upon closing the door dropped to his knees on the stone floor. Resting on his legs he brought his hands to his face letting the silent tears fall. _"Curse these tears, these silent tears."_ He thought to himself.  
  
Aranel stood silently watching Aragorn walk away from her. She cursed herself for the harsh words she had exchanged with him. But she was not going to admit her folly. She felt the tears well up in her eyes stinging them. Aranel did not let them fall until he was out of her sight. Aranel stood there letting the tears fall, _"Curse these tears, these silent tears."_


	13. Dancing with the Stars

Untold Love – Chapter 13  
  
Aranel stood looking out of the doorway with slumped shoulders. Her tears had ceased to fall but she could feel her skin tightening where the salty pearls had fallen. She let her head slump down towards her chest her golden hair cascading around her. She turned around and walked towards her wardrobe. She pulled out a gown that seemed to be made from the blackest ebony. It fell from the shelf as water would from a silver pitcher. Aranel gracefully bent over and took it within her hands. She stood up to see Lady Galadriel in her doorway smiling mournfully.  
  
The Lady walked effortlessly over to the distraught Elf and said, "My dearest Princess, do not weep." She took the dress from Aranel and hung it on a hook. Indicating to Aranel to turn around she unbuttoned her gown. Galadriel then placed the satiny gown over Aranel's head letting the material flow to the ground.  
  
Galadriel smiled as Aranel pulled her hair free from the back of the dress. "The last journey of the elves."  
  
Aranel silently nodded as she headed to her gilded mirror and sat down to arrange her hair. Running a silver brush through her hair her tears began anew. "I feel as if I am going to a funeral."  
  
Lady Galadriel's melodious laughter filled the room, "We must do something about that then dear child." Walking over to Aranel's open wardrobe she pulled out a gown the color of the newest spring buds. "I think that this shall do finely. The colors of your kingdom."  
  
In the end Aranel was dressed in all her finery. Her golden hair was entwined into elaborate style wound round her crown. As she walked out of her chambers with the Lady for the last time she, like always, picked up her ancient necklace and clasped it onto her neck.  
  
Aranel's gentle footsteps were heard as she entered the Great Hall. Legolas turned around to see his sister enter. They exchanged wary smiles. Legolas held out his arm for her and she placed her delicate hand upon his arm.  
  
Legolas was saddened by the mournful look on his sister's face. He could still see the traces of tears on her porcelain face, her eyes reddened. The small company of Elves walked out into the sunlight where the stable boys had there horses ready. Elven guards were standing in the courtyard to accompany them to their destination. A slight breeze sent a chill up Aranel's spine. She then placed her dark forest green cape over her shoulders.  
  
Aranel was hoisted up upon her horse with the help of her brother. He then mounted the horse along side of hers. When all of the Elves were settled on their steeds they headed single file down the road of the city. Aranel looked up from where they had come expecting to see Aragorn running after them begging them to stop, but he never came.  
  
The people of Minis Tirith watched in silence as the small procession made their way down towards the gates. All stopped and made way for the Elven lords and ladies. _"I don't know why...but it makes me sad."_ Was all that Legolas could think about. Sam had told him that once during their journey. Looking over at his sister he realized how much Aranel loved the king. She was saddened when he did not see her off, even though he had come to see the others. Legolas knew that they had parted with harsh words, and he also knew that they were both to stubborn to recognize their mistakes.  
  
Aragorn sullenly paced around in circles in his chambers. He was resisting all of his inner desires to run out of the palace and bring Aranel safe into his arms once again. Sighing with exasperation he pushed open the door and walked towards the courtyard. He rushed to the very end of the precipice looking down to the valley. He saw them; a very small procession almost impossible to see be he still watched them leave. A breeze blew his cloak round his body, his hair obstructing his view when blown round his face. Aragorn sat there until the sun fell behind the mountains and all was dark.

* * *

Aranel's body swayed with the gentle plodding of the horses footsteps. She kept her gaze straight ahead, never wanting to look behind her. Soon the sun started to set. Blood red hues, mixed with lavenders and oranges. The guards requested that the company stop for the night. Soon a fire was set and tents were placed. Aranel did not want to be around the prying eyes of the Elves, so she left the encampment.  
  
She wandered carelessly into the darkness with no light to guide her. She tried to find the stars but they were shrouded by the hazy night time clouds. Not fearing the dark Aranel continued on. Gradually it began to rain. Soon her clothes were soaked through and she could not see through the sheets of rain. But she did not care.  
  
Aranel began to turn in a makeshift sort of dance. Her dressed turned slightly then stuck to her dripping wet body. Laughing she fell to the muddy ground. Then she began to cry piteously, "Oh, Aragorn...why did I say those hateful things to you? I did not mean them...I promise...come and find me...bring me home...Please!"  
  
With a racking sob she curled her body up resting her weary head upon the watery ground. "So passes Aranel Nimwen...in her watery grave." Aranel quietly said as she closed her eyes.  
  
She did not know when the rain stopped, for all she knew was the warm rays of sun caressing her body. Prying open her eyes she squinted against the harsh light. Covering her eyes with her hand she opened her eyes again to find the Lady Galadriel peering at her.  
  
"We wondered where you had gone." Smiling the Lady extended her hand.  
  
Aranel took it and shakily stood up. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Galadriel smiled then said, "We are nearing the Harbor." Paused then continued, "You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I love him very much. Very much."  
  
"Then here. Take this and go back." Into Aranel's hand Galadriel placed reins to her horse.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Once you see the Sea my dear girl you will not want to go back. Leave now before you can no longer change your mind."  
  
Aranel looked into Galadriel's face and smiled. Grasping the Lady in a tight embrace she said, "What will you tell the others when you return without me?"  
  
"They will need no explanation, for they will know."  
  
Aranel nodded and mounted Galadriel's horse. Galadriel reached up and cupped Aranel's face in her hands. "Take care Aranel Nimwen, Lady of Mirkwood. May the Valar protect you."  
  
Aranel bent over and kissed the great Lady upon her cheek. "I will never forget this, or you. Take care of my brother."  
  
The Lady Galadriel smiled her secretive little smile and nodded, "Go." She whispered to the girl and horse.  
  
Aranel turned the horse abruptly and sped into the early dawn. Her hair came free from the confines of her crown. Aranel's dress flowed and whipped in the wind, drying from the overnight rain. She felt life return to her at every passing moment. Her face became pink with the wind.  
  
Seeing the city she sped her horse faster. Upon reaching the gates she heard the watchman yell, "Open the gates! Open the gates!"  
  
The dull clanking could be heard as the mechanics of the door were being worked open. As the door opened Aranel sped up the seven levels not bothering to avoid people. All stopped in their tracks when they realized who the crazed woman was. Excited whispers and cries rippled through the crowds. Abandoning her horse at the sixth level Aranel bounded up the stairs two at a time. She ran past the white tree of Gondor. Running up the small flight of stairs she pushed open the doors. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" she yelled.  
  
Looking up from his folded hands Aragorn stood up and moved down the thrones stairs. Aranel ran into his arms, tears freely pouring down her face. "I couldn't do it Aragorn. No matter the hateful things I said to you... I couldn't do it!"  
  
He pulled her away from him at an arms length. He brought his hands to her face and caressed her soft skin. Smiling her kissed her gently on the lips. Then he brought her close to his body, his hands running through her hair. Aranel looked up into Aragorn's face and soon she began to cry with joy.  
  
Aragorn looked Aranel up and down. She was quite disheveled. Her hair was windblown and in tangles, her gown covered in mud, and her face dirtied with clean lines where tears had fallen. With his thumb he wiped her tears away. "Do not cry Aranel Nimwen, Lady of Gondor." 


End file.
